Absolute Evil
by DoomDesireforLove
Summary: After the epic conclusion of the fifth installment of Soul Calibur, Tira wanders away from the battle field. A stranger approaches her with a promise. Evil has a new vessel. The world itself could be ripped asunder. Please read and review and PM! I DO NOT OWN SOUL CALIBUR!


Chapter 1: The One

She made her way from the battle disappointed from what disgusting foolish humans that thought they destroyed Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. Patrokolos and Pyrrha were fools all the same. The ring blade she carried was heavier than usual. She sensed a presence and turned to see a man standing in the forest. He grazed his hand over a branch on a tree. He made their way to where Tira was standing. She readied her blade as he casually made it to her. His voice was calm and collected in the face of twisted sanity,

"Child of Soul Edge, quell your blade. I do not wish to harm you, I merely wish to ask for your help. My name is Hiro Bracken and I want to have you on my side."

"Why would I ever join you? What could you ever do for me?"

"I could let you live."

He held out his hand and an eye opened up on his palm. A malefic shadow appeared and formed a blade. Within a second he knocked her back with a blast of air. The ring blade span into a tree as she lost her grip on it. Hiro slammed his palm into her stomach and tackled her to the ground. He had her securely pinned to the rough rocks. Tira locked her eyes to his. His irises were white and the whites of his eyes were now shrouded in darkness. The woman felt something call out to her. Something she had desperately clung onto for most of her life. It was intense and reached into her soul whispering sweet things. Her voice trembled before him,

"Soul Edge? Is that you?"

"Tira. I know you long for this."

"Oh Soul Edge you've come to embrace me."

"Yes Tira. Give yourself to Hiro."

In all reality, it was Hiro talking to her. She caressed his face and let herself be taken by desire. His voice was a sweet whisper,

"I will never leave you Tira. Forever and always I'll be yours."

She felt her body move against her will. Her purple stained lips locked onto his. His long black hair hung over her face. She moved them back and forth to reassure that he was there. He picked her surprisingly light body up and ripped her blade from the wounded tree. He kissed her blade and it started to glow red. He gazed at her soft face and returned the blade to her hands. She felt love pour into her body when the light faded. She held her sides in a lust induced trance. She caught up to his strides as he walked. She felt his presence all around her; Malefic and full of swirling emotions. Tira felt love from him. He stopped and turned to her. She stopped and he stopped and kissed her himself. She slightly resisted but gave in soon after. He craved her affection, and wanted her body and soul. Their tongues intertwined for a bit until they heard a voice interrupt them,

"Tira, you're still alive?"

A blonde man interrupted them. Hiro cupped Tira's chin and stepped up to the man clutching a woman with a malfested arm, leaving his new lover. He could smell who the fool was. Hiro's voice stood out,

"Ah, Patrokolos and you've brought your foolish sister as well."

"Who are you?"

"I am what you thought you destroyed. I am Soul Edge. I am Hiro Bracken. You are a fool for thinking those imitations were the real blades. Let me show you the true powers of darkness!"

In his palm an eye opened and shadows seeped from the middle of it. In the blink of an eye it formed a malefic blade that was Soul Edge. Patrokolos stepped in front of his sister to block her. He had no blade to protect them. When the man lunged at them a scream came from the brush. A gigantic sword crashed in front of Hiro. He felt a presence that Soul Edge told him to be cautious around him. His hair was long and blonde. Hiro's voice was filling the air,

"Ah, Siegfried, you've come as well. I was sure that Dumas's men would have killed you. However, you always have so many surprises up your preverbal sleeves."

Patrokolos was next to speak,

"Watch out he has Soul Edge! The one we destroyed was a fake according to him."

"So is he the new Nightmare?"

Hiro let out a twisted cackle, mocking the veteran knight,

"The one you call Nightmare is only an emissary of mine. The true evil stands before you now. I am much stronger than Nightmare could ever be. Observe….."

He raised his blade and let his arm drop. A slash was cleaved into the ground with the simple gesture. With one more swing Patrokolos was cut down. Siegfried turned to see his comrade's dying breath. His sister screamed out his name. They stood over him as he reached to the sky and whispered,

"Mo-ther…."

His extended limb fell to his side. Hiro grabbed Tira's arm to wrap her in his own. He kissed her deeply then said to the furious Siegfried,

"Beware Champion of Soul Calibur, I will only get stronger. Soon I will eclipse the God's power. You see what I did to _that_ emissary of the spirit sword. I will carve this world to pieces. With Tira by my side, genocide is inevitable. Our love will be the highest ecstasy. You could save yourself and become Nightmare once again. You stand no chance against the Hell I will bring. Better to be subservient rather than dead, right?"

"Shut up! I am no longer Nightmare."

"Oh but you are! All you need is a little push. So here….."

He tossed a metal fragment to the man. He caught it and observed it in his palm. Hiro continued,

"A replica of Soul Edge. You are familiar with it. All you need to do is call out to it. Now I bid you farewell."

The man and woman faded away with combined laughter. It was all Siegfried could do but shake in an all too familiar anger. Old tendencies die hard.


End file.
